the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Shun
'Approval:' 6/6/18 8 feats (2 banked) Ornanate v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Shun has messy black hair that is medium in length and eyes that are maroon in colour. Shun has fair skin and an athletic build from years of physical training. Shun outfit consists of a white unzipped jacket, a black undershirt, and grey pants. Shun is a calm and carefree person and does not easily get rattled, unless if it involves one of his secrets. He enjoys all variety of food and during his free time he likes to visit the local food vendors and has a habit of eating at a different restaurant for every meal, since he prefers to eat out rather then making his own meals. Shun is not a materialistic person, living with only the most basic essentials, as he prefers to use his money to eat out. The only thing that Shun owns that has any value to him is a katana that he carries on himself at all time. In battle, Shun becomes much more serious and pours all of his attention on his opponent at hand and little else. His confidence in his ability has become somewhat of a problem for Shun, as he believes that he can defeat anyone in battle and at times will face threats that are to great for him to handle. 'Stats' (Total: 64) ' '''Strength: 10 ' 'Speed: 15 ' 'Chakra Levels: 12 ' 'Chakra Control: 10 ' 'Endurance: 10 ' '''CP: 80 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Weapon Specialist (Kenjutsu) ' '''Genin 2: Sharingan ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 8 Banked feats: 2 # Sharingan: Attack Prediction - Improves ability to evade/counter attacks and jutsu. Adds +2 to strength and speed. CP/round # Sabre Technique - This technique employs the concept of chakra flow in a similar manner to the Flying Swallow and Sword of Kusanagi: Chidori Katana techniques. Through the use of chakra flow, the user channels their chakra through their swords, extending both the reach and cutting ability of the blade. CP (5 CP/round upkeep) # Flash - A swift short ranged attack where the user swings their sword at a target after coating it in chakra, releasing a sharp crescent of chakra in the arc that the blade was swung. CP # +5 Stat Boost # Chakra Shockwave Slash - '''The user rapidly slashes the opponent with a sword, creating a strong force of chakra, which sends powerful shockwaves out from the user allowing them to almost hit in the mid-range distance. 20CP # '''Dance of the New Moon - '''The user vanishes from sight for a brief moment by bending the light around them turning them invisible for a very short time and charges at the intended target striking them causing the user to yet again become visible after the strike. Due to the user turning invisible, it is extremely hard to dodge the incoming strike. 20CP (This is a visual effecting Ninjutsu and those who can see chakra can still see the user of this jutsu) # '''Banked # Banked Equipment *(6 EP) Chakra Conducting Sword (Katana) *(3 EP) Chakra Pills *Single use chidori scroll - functions like a 20 CP chidori attack upon use. This differs from the store scrolls in that it requires no chakra, but also cannot be charged. Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 20500 * Ryo left: 15000 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 41' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: Friday (4QP/This week)' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 2 '''04/11/18 -☀http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Supply_Run - 4QP 04/15/18 -☀http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Spillover! - 2QP '''C-Rank: 0 ' '''D-Rank: 1 03/05/18 -☀https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/7yu4co/park_cleanup_konoha/ - 2QP ' ' RP and Other: 10 ' MM/DD/YY - LINK - QP awarded 02/16/18 -☀https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/7wr0u1/knife_fight_by_moonlight_konoha/ - 4QP 02/20/18 -☀https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/7y5gjf/another_challenge_jojo_and_shun/ - 2QP 03/01/18 -☀https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/7xhl8j/a_stolen_heart_konoha/ - 1QP 03/26/18 -☀https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/86iedp/reflections/ - 4QP 04/04/18 -☀https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/80lm6t/training_day_konoha/ - 6QP 04/08/18 -☀https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/841mtm/opening_day_konoha/ -2QP 04/29/18 -☀https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/81wexk/strength_training/ - 4QP 05/04/18 -☀https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/8a2qmb/training_in_the_sunshine_any_konoha/ - 2QP 05/09/18 -☀https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/8gezvb/catching_up/ - 4QP 05/29/18 -☀https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/8lh24j/cleaning_out_the_closet_kozue/ - 4QP 'History and Story Growing up in an orphanage in the land of fire, Shun never really knew who his parents were, nor did he want to. Not wanting to live his life in an orphanage, as well as the anger he felt for why his parents left him there, Shun left the orphanage and lived on the streets at the age of 5. Survival meant that Shun had to steal, before one day he got caught by a street gang and was punished by them until a man name Hayashi saved him. Hayashi was a former samurai of the land of iron, before moving to Konoha to persue a failed love life. Afterwards Hayashi took Shun in as his ward, and together they headed off to Konoha, in which Hayashi trained Shun in the ways of the samurai. Shun continued his training for years until the day the Crimson Lotus attacked Konoha. As Hayashi and Shun were evacuating the village they were surrounded by ninja affiliated with the Lotus. Hayashi was easily able to take down each ninja one at a time, until one of the ninjas tried to attacked Shun. Hayashi got in between the two and was mortally wounded in the process. This trauma caused Shun to activate the Sharingan and he was able to take down the last ninja thanks to it. With Hayashi last remaining breath, he gave Shun his katana and told him to go live. After the Lotus invasion and with Konoha freed from their grasp, Shun applied to the ninja academy in hopes to get stronger to enact his revenge on the people responsible. Category:Character